


heteros r weird

by orphan_account



Series: usnavi's wine moms [4]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Allusions to Benina, Alternate Universe - Highschool, F/M, M/M, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sonshine: ill be there in 12 minsusnavy: we live in the same apartment. sonshine: i'm coming back from pete's. usnavy: no me diga nessarose: no me digastanfred: No me diga. benihana: no me diga





	heteros r weird

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rlly sore bc soccer but I'm rlly happy bc soccer!!!

**usnavy** wher eare uou guys?

 **stanfred** Studying lmaO

 **stanfred** end me

 **benihana** tryin to sleep, like a normal person.

 **sonshine** ^^

 **nessarose** ^^

 **usnavy** goOd

 **nessarose** what's going on?

 **sonshine** what's wrong?

 **usnavy** nothing.

 **benihana** i can't even see you rn and i know you're lying.

 **usnavy** okay

 **usnavy** i had a dream where no one was coming in the bodega, no one had all day. so i went to go investigate, and no one was there. the barrio was completely empty. and i got so scared that something bad had happened i woke up still panicking. so now i'm on the fire escape trying to calm down.

 **sonshine** ill be there in 12 mins

 **usnavy** we live in the same apartment.

 **sonshine** i'm coming back from pete's.

 **benihana** no me diga

 **nessarose** no me diga

 **stanfred** No me diga.

 **benihana** no me diga

 **sonshine** sTOP WE CAN TALK LATER USNAVI NEEDS US

 **nessarose** i'm sneaking out rn i'll be there v v soon.

 **usnavy** guys, it's fine.

 **usnavy** school's in a few hours.

 **nessarose** Usnavi.

 **nessarose** You are literally so important to all of us and we care about you so much, so now we're going to help you in your time of need.

 **stanfred** pULLIN OUT THE CORRECT GRAMMAR

 **stanfred** THE GIRL IS W H I P P E D

 **nessarose** shut up.

 **usnavy** awww

 **usnavy** me too  <333

 **nessarose** i'm climbing up rn get ready to have your face kissed off.

 **usnavy** can't!!!!!! wait!!!!!!

 **sonshine** she wasn't kidding.

 **sonshine** heteros r weird

 **sonshine** i don't get it.

 **benihana** i do.

 **stanfred** I do, too.

 **stanfred** :)

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I get chest dysphoria, I happen to have to be near a mirror e W


End file.
